


somebody loves you (in the ways i couldn't)

by jaylove



Series: stars in your eyes (dust in your kiss) [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Gen, basically just a bunch of team building focused on cassian bonding with ppl & learning to trust, because cassian andor is important for me and i cry over him daily, i went for just One Big relationship tag bc this is supposed to be team building stuff, it probably won't make much sense without reading the first one btw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 23:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14862242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaylove/pseuds/jaylove
Summary: Continuation of wished you had hurt me (harder than i hurt you) spanning across time to show Cassian bonding with, learning to trust, and earning the trust of his new teammates. Various Rogue One shenanigans.(Title from Let Me Go by Hailee Steinfeld & Alesso)





	somebody loves you (in the ways i couldn't)

**Author's Note:**

> this first one's a lot of dialogue tbh
> 
> set sometime after the orion mission/the end of wished you had hurt me
> 
> title from beautiful trauma - pink
> 
> cassian needs a haircut and jyn knows a GREAT way to build some Trust

"Remind me again," Cassian speaks with calm urgency, "why I'm letting the  _blind man_ give me a haircut?"  
  
Jyn hums as she pushes herself onto the counter. She bites her bottom lip in an attempt not to smile noticeably. "He's good at it."  
  
"Baze has plenty of hair - "  
  
"Baze is off helping with a training exercise for the next three days," she reminds him, tone conversational.  
  
"I can cut my own hair," Cassian tries next, expression thoughtful. "I used to do it all the time."  
  
Jyn levels him with a sour look of disapproval now. "Don't kid yourself, it looked terrible."  
  
He twists his head to fully look at her for the first time, eyebrows raised. "You used to cut it for me," Cassian points out softly.  
  
She doesn't take the bait. Lips finally pulling into a smile, she spreads her hands wide in faked exasperation. "Trust-building."  
  
"The blind man." Cassian's voice is totally flat. "You want me to trust the  _blind man_ with scissors near my  _head_."  
  
"I'm sure it can't look worse than what you used to do to yourself, my dear captain!" Chirrut sing-songs this as he finally enters the bathroom, a basket full of potential supplies balanced against his hip. "The only person on this team you can't trust with sharp objects anywhere in the vicinity of your eyes and neck is Bodhi. And that has let to do with evil intent," the man drops the basket easily onto Jyn's lap, hands going to his hips as he sighs heavily, "and more to do with his own nerves. Trust that I am perfectly capable!"   
  
The expression of discomfort that Cassian wears makes it immediately obvious that he has doubts about Chirrut's qualifications. Half expecting retaliation, everyone else swivels their heads in Bodhi's direction. The man is nestled in a corner, occasionally grumbling at the computer. Bright orange earbuds act as proof Chirrut's remark went unheard. They all return to the task at hand after a moment.  
  
Chirrut experimentally runs his hands through Cassian's hair, occasionally letting out a noise of displeasure. "This is long overdue," he grumbles once, more to Jyn than anyone else, and she lets out a laugh as she nods in agreement. Cassian manages to resist the urge to squirm. On one hand, the spy could count the number of people over the last five years who'd been allowed to touch his head. He squeezes his eyes shut in tense anticipation when Chirrut finally picks up the scissors.   
  
A heavy-handed pat comes to his shoulder first, though. He opens his eyes to find Chirrut sightlessly staring ahead into the mirror. The man's face is one of soft tranquility. Sensing Cassian's attention, Chirrut squeezes his shoulder once. "Relax," it's simultaneously a request and instruction. Letting out a breath through his nose, Cassian nods, forcing himself to make his muscles untense. Jyn's eyes glitter reassuringly at him from nearby. In an attempt to calm the prickle of anxiety over his skin, Cassian reminds himself that Jyn would step in if anything turned dangerous. Maybe not if Chirrut does a bad job. But she'll watch his back and keep him safe. He manages to close his eyes and settle more comfortably back. Trust. Cassian can put his trust into his teammates.  
  
At least, until he hears Chirrut sing-song "whoops," immediately followed by a laugh from Jyn.


End file.
